


Insomnia

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean is such a nice pal though, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Dean finds Finn sad and alone in a bar after being stood up. He does a bit to help cheer Finn up.





	Insomnia

            Renee had gone home. She had things to take care of, this left Dean to his own devices. Sometimes that meant he needed to find someone to entertain his weird 3 am thoughts. Sometimes he wondered how Renee even put up with him. She was too good. He walked into the hotel bar and looked around for anyone he knew. He thought there was a guy in the corner sipping a beer that slightly looked like Finn Balor. He could see he looked upset. He would never pry into his personal business, but he wasn’t going to not try to cheer him up. He walked over and sat down.

            Finn really didn’t invite him to sit down. He barely acknowledged him. Still, he looked good. He looked rugged. Finn wasn’t going to complain. There was something attractive about Dean and he wasn’t too sure what it was. He wasn’t normally the type Finn found himself fawning over, but under the rough exterior Dean was charming. He had the sweetest smile.

            They made small talk until it was suggest by Dean that they go up to his room and watch some cartoons. Finn wasn’t sure what exactly he meant, but it seemed like he legitimately meant to watch cartoons. Finn watched Dean strip down to a pair of gray boxer briefs. His breath hitched. This was Dean’s room, he shouldn’t have been too shocked.

“Hey man, get comfortable. Strip down, do whatever. The mini fridge got some beers.”

“Okay.”

            Finn sat on the bed, still with his tight jeans. All he removed was the Vans on his feet. Dean left out a chuckle. It took a couple hours of relaxing before more of Finn’s clothing came off. He eventually was laying more comfortably in just a pair of black briefs. He couldn’t tell just how comfortable he got until he realized his right leg was draping over Dean’s left leg. He felt Dean’s foot casually rub his. He knew it wasn’t meant to be a flirtatious gesture, but it still was a nice feeling after being stood up.

“Sorry, I’ve got my leg all draped over yours like this is a date.”

“Whatever. Is it making you happy?” Dean turned to him. “You looked miserable.”

“It’s silly.” He turned to meet Dean’s eyes. “My date stood me up.”

“They know you have those crazy abs right?”

“Babe, that doesn’t matter with some of these men. They’d manage to find the smallest thing wrong with them. It’s so petty.”

“If it’s anything, I’d wreck you.”

“What the fuck does that men?” Finn turned to grab his now warm beer.

“Right, you’re British.”

“Irish.”

“That too, same shit.”

“It’s two different countries, Dean. That would be like me calling you Canadian.”

“Well, either way, I find you attractive, don’t let some weirdo off Tinder get under your skin.”

“It was Grindr, so really, it was just a couple beers and a quick fuck. So, I shouldn’t be too mad.”

“We have a couple beers.” Dean shrugged.

“We do.”

            Finn laughed and took a swig of his beer. It didn’t fully click what Dean was getting at until he felt a strong hand on his thigh. He looked down at Dean’s hand. He followed his arm up to his eyes and smirked. He had to appreciate how slick Dean was. He watched Dean’s face change as he leaned into his lips. He wasn’t normally the one making the first move.

            Dean pulled him up into his lap without breaking the kiss. He pulled Finn closer and moved his hips against his own. He smirked at the little moans Finn was making. It had been a while since he explored another man, but Finn made it easy to want him.  Dean grunted at the friction of their cocks. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

“You’re a really good-looking guy with a huge dick, Finn. Whoever was supposed to meet you downstairs is missing out.”

“Their loss your gain.”

            Dean pulled him harder into him to suck his neck. Finn pulled back and rested on Dean’s thighs. Dean watched him slide down to rest between his knees. Dean helped his slide his underpants down a little.

            Finn smirked up at Dean before taking his first lick. He swirled the shaft up to the head before taking most of Dean in his mouth. He could hear Dean moaning. He felt Dean’s hand on the back of his head, guiding him up and down. He used his right hand to assist his mouth and his left hand on himself.

“Fuck. Your date is really missing out.” Dean’s eyes rolled. “You’re better at this than…”

            Finn lifted his head with a pop at the comment.

“Don’t say that or I will stop.”

“Fair.”

            Finn lowered his mouth back on Dean. He was lulled into a rhythm by the soft sounds coming from Dean. He felt Dean pull him off his dick.

“You said quick fuck.” Dean stood and slide his underwear off. “You still down?”

“I don’t have any…” Finn watched a black bottle and a silver foil fly on the bed.

“I’m always prepared.” Dean started to tear open the condom. “You can still say no, Hell, stop me in the middle if you change your mind.”

            Finn stood and stripped down. He positioned himself in front of Dean with his ass up. He felt Dean lube up his ass and slide two fingers in to stretch him out. He melted.

            Dean teased at Finn’s hole. He liked the little movements and the little sounds he made. There was a pleasured disappointment in the sound he made. Dean smirked, before sliding in slowly, leaving Finn in a big of agony. He worked up a slow, almost sensual rhythm. He moaned at the feeling of Finn’s tightness.

            Finn rocked his hips against Dean. He hoped he would get the hint. Dean was sweet. This was sweet, but his “I’d wreck you” comment wasn’t too far from memory. This wasn’t exactly what Finn would consider “wrecking.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean stopped.

“You told me earlier you’d wreck me, I’m going to need you to fuck me a lot harder than this, baby.”

            Dean got rougher. He slammed into Finn eliciting a moan. Finn seemed to come alive the harder Dean got. Dean pulled out and flipped Finn on his back. He pulled him to the edge of the bed.

“Play with your dick while I fuck you.”

            Finn left out an aroused laugh. He brought Deans hand to his throat with a smirk. Dean complied. Finn curled his lip feeling Dean slam back into him. Dean was amazing when he was able to be more himself. Finn liked the roughness of his hands, he liked the way he watched himself slide in and out. It was powerful. Finn looked down at himself spurting cum onto this stomach. He watched Dean pull out quick and rip the condom off. Finn was more than eager to slide off the bed and kneel in front of him.

“Fucking. Christ. Finn.” He watched Finn swallow. He glanced at the clock. It didn’t feel like three in the morning. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Why waste hard work.” Finn shrugged.


End file.
